Republic of Lucia
Some are lost, but not forgotten. Others, however, are forgotten, but not lost. Such is the case of Lucia. When Duchess Desideria di Morneo, the second sister of the late Duke Dorian di Morneo, married Duke Niccolo III Flavius of Flamont, a personal union was formed between the two realms, with House Flavius-Morneo being its leaders. But this joy was short-lasting. Briefly after the marriage of the two rulers, Desideria died during childbirth, along with Niccolo's stillborn son - and only hope for a heir of the duke. Hope in this world grew dim not only for Niccolo himself, but for the people of Lucia as well - after all, they lost the last member of the Morneo family. With Niccolo's death and the unrest within the Grand Duchy of Central Astros, the union dissolved. Lucians, attempting to evade a war with both foreign and civil forces, gathered in an assembly in the Ducal Palace of Carina. This force of various social standings, jokingly dubbed "l'Insalata" ("The Salad", referencing the variety of representatives of various backgrounds within the assembly, while simultaneously being a wordplay on the word for 'island', "insula"), voted to declare Lucia a republic, as no direct living members of House Morneo remained. Then, a formal declaration was drafted and approved by the members of the assembly, and a joyous celebration soon followed - after all, the light-hearted Lucians do love to feast. And thus, a new political entity - The Most Splendorous, Illustrious And Serene Republic of Lucia, as its full pompastic name states, - was born upon the Island of Lucia in the Astarian Sea. At first there was some chaos during the process of state-building - the presence of Flamontian military was a hindrance early on, but after they were forced out, a different difficulty arose - the Island of Norria was lost during the Pinan Duke Aldo the War-Seeker's last military campaign. Soon after a ceasefire was signed with the Pinans, and the Lucians renounced their claims upon Norria (for the time being, at least), the state-building continued. It was decided that the ultimate executive powers in the state must belong to one man (or woman): thus, the title of Doge was created, roughly equivalent to that of a duke in the rest of Astros. They would be elected by a direct public vote held in Carina, unlike the nearly aristocrat-only elections held in the newly-created Phoenix, or the Sirduttan republics - the catch is, the elections are held in Carina only, thus they'd last roughly a month. Furthermore, the power of non-nobles is somewhat limited - although their numbers are greater, each vote from a noble equals 3-4 votes from a non-noble. However, allowing the ordinary folk to elect their ruler is a highly intriguing act, stirring interest across all of Astros. Some even speculate a second Republic is yet to come... However, after becoming a republic, the Lucian people, under their rich silk banners and pompastic cloaks, are beginning to realise the true potential of the Isola di Lucia. As it was, Lucia was a mighty textile-producing duchy, but now, the newly elected Doge Basilio suggests that the republic should turn its sights to the great blue seas. With various advancements being made in naval travel, and rumours of distant and wealthy land glimmering with gold existing somewhere just across the pond, it would be a very wise move for the carefree Lucians. However, there is solid competition - Pina, the Phoenix Republic, Sirdutta, the Sealords and Roc are all already contesting the seas near Astros for total control. Yet, for all that, the Republic sits upon a fine throne of silks and velvets, its eyes set upon a glimmering opportunity - the only thing left is to seize the day!